The present invention is related to a video camera illuminating device adapter, particularly to the kind which combines the lighting device and camera integrally.
Conventional, video camera is quite large in size, which results its heavy weight and immobility, and if additional light is desired when natural light is insufficient, the lighting or illuminating device will be an extra weight, and thus causes inconvenience for operation.
However, the portable video camera is gaining in use due to modern electrical technology. It becomes possible to have a light weight video camera as it is simplified due to the requirement of light weight and compact size. It is a disadvantage if additional light is desired since there is no attachment or means for combining video camera and illuminating device while keeping it in compact size.
Conventional illuminating devices are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which generally have a rectangular shape body provided with a light source in the front panel and a battery mounted on the back; a socket suitable for connecting to additional electrical power source; a ring-shaped switch to be positioned at the finger which is to activate the switch or trigger of the video camera so that the camera and illuminating device can be operated in the same time.
Although, this type of device can provide and accomplish an illuminating purpose, it is subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. Due to its complexity in construction, it increases maintenance and manufacturing cost.
2. The switch is activated by the same finger which is to pull the trigger of a video camera. This results in inconvenience of operation.